My Babysitter's A Vampire It's normal, right?
by AndradeFreak
Summary: A my babysitter's a vampire - story built up of one-shots that range from slash pairings thus far.Now on-going under 'It's Normal, Right' in the My Babysitter's A Vampire Category.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a small one-shot that I couldn't help writing. This has been irking in my mind for weeks now.**

**A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfiction.**

**Slash Alert!**

**Ethan/Benny**

…

Now Benny has stayed the night before, in fact it seems as if he's always here…which is quite true,

But last night…seemed so strange to Ethan.

Said boy was now in his back yard lying on the grass watching the skies…

'Very strange…'

It was quite strange that it made him not want to neither play any of his games nor read any of his comics…

'…'

…

_That night Benny had came over at six, just in time for dinner, and that was normal._

_The boys then gathered in Ethan's room, and met Rory at the window._

_Still as normal as ever._

_When the blond, now vampire, boy had left it was still quite up to norm standards._

"_So have any new reads?" Benny had asked making Ethan grumble a bit._

"_No…my parents have banned me from buying more comics for a while, they said I have to learn about the value of money and its importance"_

"_Sucks" Benny retorted as he flopped himself on Ethan's bed._

_Ethan just nodded and then went back to his work on the computer._

_Still as normal as ever._

_After several quiet moments Ethan began noticing that Benny was shivering._

'_Is he really that cold?'_

"_Are you okay?" Ethan asked the boy who simply said he was freezing._

_The boy instantly got up and raised the thermo._

_Upon entering the hall, where the thermo was located at, his father had told him that it was quite late._

"_So lights out"_

_Ethan obeyed and began fixing Benny's usual spot on the floor, it was clear that the other teen wouldn't do it himself, that being a normal aspect as well._

"_There" Ethan exclaimed when he had finished the bed on the floor._

_When he got nothing in return, nor a jumping Benny, he looked up at the figure in his bed._

"_Benny?" He asked unsure as he began hearing the light snoring of his friend._

'_No way.' The other thought as he shook his friend._

"_Benny" Ethan whined. "Get off my bed."_

"_Benny!"_

"_No" The other said while a shrug and smile. "I'm already comfortable"_

"_But I don't like sleeping on the floor" The other proclaimed._

"_Then sleep on your bed" Benny shot back sleepily and he buried himself in the solitude of the mattress._

_Ethan huffed and glared at his best friend._

"_I would but you're on it"_

"_We can both fit" The other said back still with his eyes closed._

_He obviously didn't want to budge from his relaxing spot._

"_I'm not sharing the bed with you"_

"_Why not? We use to when we were little kids"_

"_Yeah, when we were 'little'" Ethan explained finally realizing just how tired he was._

"_It's either share or sleep on the floor" Benny then said as he ended the conversation._

…

_Ethan huffed again and then turned out the lights and headed to the spot on the floor where Benny usually slept._

'_I can't believe I'm doing this'_

_The boy quickly snatched up the pillow and blankets and headed to his side of the bed._

_When he had lain down he had heard his friend laugh in triumph._

'_Stupid Benny…'_

…

_The boy tossed and turned and decided on one thing, he had to sleep facing away from his friend, he didn't know why but he had to. But that was a harder task because he wasn't comfortable laying down on his right side, he had to sleep left. And that's where Benny was._

_With a grunt he reluctantly turned to the left and was surprised to see Benny awake._

"_Why can't you just lay still?" Benny asked sleepily._

_The moon that shone through the window gave some light so Ethan could tell his friend was annoyed._

"_It's not that hard"_

"_I'm not use to someone sleeping by me anymore" Ethan proclaimed with a grunt._

_Benny rolled his eyes and looked at his friend with a puzzled thought._

"_Then lets sleep how we use to" The taller teen said as he inched closer._

_Ethan didn't know what the other was doing so he just froze in place and let the other move._

_Before he knew it, he was in a cage of arms and buried in Benny's chest._

"_W-what are you-?" He began asking but was cut off._

"_Shh…just go to sleep, Ethan"_

_And then the boy felt heat rise in his cheeks as he began feeling warmth and comfort…_

'_Was this really how we use to sleep…?'_

_Ethan could feel and hear Benny's heart rise and fall and he began syncing into that noise._

_Is it strange to feel comfort in your best friend's arms? Is it crazy to even question it?_

…

_After several more minutes he felt Benny's chin rest on his head so he sighed and just relaxed more…_

_Soon after he drifted off to sleep…_

…

Ethan sighed and kept staring at the clouds over head…

Last night had been strange…

'But I'm sure all friends do it…'

From somewhere beyond him he heard a footstep.

'Yeah, that's it, they all did it, it was absolutely normal, no doubt about it.'

Another step

'It's completely allowable'

"Hey, dude" A familiar voice greeted making Ethan jump a bit.

He opened his eyes, (when had he even closed them?), and was surprised to see Benny standing over him.

"Hi" Ethan greeted as he kept staring up. "Why'd you leave so early…?"

"…Um…I had stuff to do…" The other said as a slight blush flashed over his cheeks.

Ethan had seen the blush but he chose to ignore it.

"So…are you sick or something?" The boy then asked curiously.

"…no, why?" The other asked back.

"Oh, well I thought maybe you were sick, that's why you were so cold…and that's why you possibly wanted m-my warmth…" Ethan explained as he felt his cheeks heat up.

'Stop making this so awkward, it's perfectly normal'.

"Oh…" Benny mumbled as he scratched his cheek. "T-that…I mean I was just like really comfortable…and I didn't realize I was…um…s-smothering you until I woke up this morning…"

"Oh" Was all Ethan said as he nodded.

'See…it was nothing to get worked up about…perfectly normal.'

"So…you want to play some video games?" Benny asked quickly, obviously trying to change the conversation.

"…nah" Ethan answered after a moment of silence. "…I kinda want to just lay here for a bit…"

Benny nodded at that and then looked around; he was trying to find something to settle his attention on, other then Ethan, but it went on with no solution.

"…you could lay with me…you know…" Ethan then said with his eyes closed. A blush had darkened his cheeks so Benny couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"…okay" Benny said as he lay next to his friend.

…

'Okay this was awkward' Benny thought as he sighed outwardly.

'Strange' Ethan thought.

'But its normal…we're just really close.' They both thought in union without knowing it.

Yes, it was just that…

…or was it…?

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review if you wish for another one.**

**Please no flames…**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to just make this 'story' into short random one-shots that will probably not overlap each other. Note: I said probably very loosely...so don't be too keen on that...**

**Anyway, here is another one-shot...but this one is a Rory X Ethan.**

**Oh, but I should say that these one-shots will probably be only fluff (Basically just moments that could happen in real canon that wouldn't change the storyline really, so probably no major slash)  
><strong>

**Note: Again I said probably very loosely so...there's a slight chance of heavy slash in the future...if you want I suppose...**

**...and...I suppose that's it for my opening...**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Ethan walked aimlessly home with his old casual mood.

He had been through hell at school because for some reason all the jocks just felt like punishing him all at once. Even Benny was saved from it because of his absence from school.

But Ethan already knew his best bud would be out, he after all sent a video chat exclaiming that he was going out of town to buy some kind of substance with his grandmother.

'Being an earth priestess must be strange...' Ethan thought as he crossed another street. 'But then again seeing visions isn't that normal at all either...'

"Hey" A loud booming voice greeted making him jump back with a scream.

"How many times have I told you-!" Ethan began yelling to Rory who he thought was in front of him, but surprisingly the blond boy wasn't in sight.

"Up here" Rory's voice declared making Ethan look up to see his flying friend.

Ethan quickly glanced around for pedestrians and pulled the boy to the earth making said boy crash in the grass.

"Ouch" The vampire moaned out as he re-stood.

"You know one of these days someone is going to see you"

"Doubt it" The hyper boy exclaimed with a grin. "Because no one catches Rory, the vampire ninja!"

Ethan just rolled his eyes at his friend and began walking once again.

"So, I saw you get mauled over today by the meat heads" Rory said as he caught up to the other boy.

"Oh, so you know how fun it was then" Ethan said back sarcastically.

"You know, I could always just eat them for you"

When the blond boy had said that Ethan had quickly turned on his heels and stared at him.

"No" He said with fright in his voice.

Rory just grinned at his friend and moved closer.

"Or I could always just change you into a vampire" He declared as his fangs whisked out.

Ethan instantly jumped which made Rory burst out into giggles.

"I'm just joking" He said in between laughs. "I already told you that the thought of my fangs on your neck makes me very queasy"

Ethan didn't know what to say to that, actually he felt rather offended than anything else...

"Well, too bad for you because my blood is a rare type that vampires love" He exclaimed without realizing what he had just said.

Rory just gazed at him curiously and laughed again.

"As if, what makes your blood so superior?"

"...I d-don't know..." The boy mumbled with his usual goofy tone.

Rory just glanced curiously at the boy as they began walking again.

"...who says your blood is rare, anyhow?" He then asked curiously and silently.

"Those vampires who were holding that fraud blood drive...and even Sarah said it was the best blood she ever smelled." Ethan reluctantly answered.

Rory just nodded and then popped an idea in his head.

"Can I smell it then!" He asked happily.

"W-what, no!" Ethan declared as he stepped back with a look of astonishment. "I'm not going to cut myself for your amusement".

"Come one" The blond whined. "I just want to see for myself if it's true".

"B-but what if you like it?" Ethan asked nervously as his home came into view.

"Relax" Rory declared. "I won't bite you"

Ethan grew quiet and then unlocked his front door.

'I should say no...but...Rory is a friend, and I trust him...' Ethan thought as he watched his friend stand on the porch.

"Fine" Ethan said as he held the door open for the vampire to enter his home.

Said vampire smiled and then sat down in the kitchen.

'His blood can't be all that...' Rory thought as he fidgeted in his chair.

...

Ethan squirmed as he held one of his mom's sewing needles to his finger.

'Just a prick...' Ethan thought to himself as he squealed a bit. 'Come one, Ethan, remember when they gave you the shot...it didn't even hurt...'

Rory watched amused as he recalled that his human friend had a phobia to shots...

'Come one, you can do it...' Ethan said to himself yet again.

Rory shrugged and then appeared by Ethan in a flash. He grabbed the needle and pricked his friend on his forefinger.

Ethan instantly pulled away with a girlish shout but Rory froze on the spot.

'That smell...' He thought as he looked at Ethan.

He felt his mouth water as the smell of delicious blood overwhelmed him...

'So...tasty'

He ran his eyes over Ethan who was now holding a napkin to his hand. (Note: Ethan is probably overreacting).

Rory suddenly pounced forward and shoved Ethan against the counter.

"It does smell good" He mumbled as his fangs slowly retracted from his lips.

Ethan grew suddenly worried as his friend leaned closer to him.

"Y-you said you wouldn't b-bite, Rory" Ethan mumbled out as his friend looked him up and down again.

"I know" The vampire said with a shiver. "But the blood...and you...look so delicious"

Rory leaned into Ethan's neck and suddenly licked the skin that sat there. Ethan instantly shivered with a moan and felt his cheeks blush fiercely.

Rory's hand grabbed at his waist as the other boy squealed.

"R-Rory" Ethan moaned as the blond licked him again. "S-stop"

The vampire seized Ethan and was about to bite him when he froze on the spot.

'W-what am I doing...?' Rory wondered as he forced himself to pull away.

He released Ethan and moved back until his back was up against the wall.

"Umm...s-sorry, dude" He mumbled with a scarlet blush to the boy who now sat on the floor with his own blush.

"I-it's okay" Ethan said as he tried to stand up.

The smell of blood relished through Rory again but the vampire held his nose fiercely.

"Y-you were right" Rory said with a hyper yet still flushed tone. "Your blood is...something..."

Ethan nodded and then flushed as the image of him and Rory flashed into his mind.

...

"...so...umm...have any new reads?" Rory asked trying to relax himself and change the overall situation that had dawned on them.

Ethan just nodded.

"Yeah...got some...y-yesterday..."

"Cool" Rory said back as he eyed the floor...

...

...

"Well, this is awkward" They both mumbled under their breaths.

**...**

**And there you go. Man, that actually turned out a bit slashier than I had originally intended...**

**Oh wellz!**

**I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Oh, and please review for another one.**

**And if you want you can tell me a pair you would like to see for the next one. It could be any, even non-slash pairings such as Sarah/Ethan, etc...**

**(Any pairing with the main cast.)**

**Well...**

**-Peace.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know these one-shots are suppose to be random but this one actually goes with the previous one. Ethan/Benny, Ethan/Rory, and slight Ethan/Sarah.**

...

"He did what!" Benny asked in disbelief after Ethan had told his friend about his and Rory's day yesterday.

"And you let him!" Sarah then asked also in disbelief.

"He just wanted...to see..." Ethan mumbled out as Benny grew a bit angrier.

"Dude that's like vampire rape"

"I-it's not rape" Ethan said back a bit embarrassed.

"Hello, Ethan" Sarah retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Do you have a death wish? How could you be so stupid to let a vampire smell your own blood?"

"It was just Rory" Ethan defended. "I trust him"

"Yeah, and that little rape session was just out of the norm" Benny muttered.

"He didn't rape me!" Ethan shouted out earning several glances.

'This is not a suitable conversation in the lunch room' Ethan thought as his cheeks flushed.

"But you let your guard down, dude. Haven't you learned anything from left for dead? Do. Not. Let. Your. Guard. Down." Benny shouted. "Face it Rory is like a zombie now, and zombie friends are meant to be blasted in the brain."

"When you turned into a zombie I didn't blast you" Ethan commented.

"But that's because I'm your best friend, hello, issue #6 of Omega Galaxy wars, never kill your best friend if you have a chance of a way out"

"Wow, this little geek conversation is great but I have to go meet Erica" Sarah said as she gathered her stuff and walked away.

Ethan waved goodbye but then turned to see his friend giving him a deep stare.

"You got Rory raped"

"He didn't rape me"

'But he tried to...' Benny said in his thoughts as he poked his lunch meat. 'Is this even meat...?'

...

In class Benny couldn't resort his mind to do anything except think about Ethan. It was rather annoying that his friend was in all his thoughts...and it was all because of Rory, yup, that vampire dweeb was at fault.

After class had ended Benny quickly rushed about the halls and found Sarah and decided to talk to her.

'Maybe she could help clear my mind...' Benny thought.

"Do you think Ethan might have a thing for Rory?" Benny asked in a whisper, it wasn't what he thought he was going to ask but it was the first thing to pop into his mouth.

"Hmmm..." The girl said in thought. "He might, I mean out of the two of you he always wants to save the kid, and they're always like really chummy, and oh, the kid is very hot" Sarah said sarcastically making Benny groan.

"I'm serious" Benny then said.

"Why are you so strung up on this?" Sarah then asked. "It's not like there's any reason to be jealous"

"Wow, wow, wow" Benny said loudly with a fake grin. "I am not jealous"

"Oh, really?" Sarah inquired with her own grin.

"Yeah really, I mean it's Rory...and besides...if anyone is jealous t-then it's you"

"Me?" Sarah asked shockingly.

"Yeah, you, because let's face it your a vampire, and everyone knows that vampires always fall for a helpless human"

"And everyone knows that the best friends always end up together" Sarah retorted making Benny puzzle for a second.

"No, because I'm not just the best friend - I'm the hero" Benny stated with a triumphant grin.  
>"Oh, but don't the heroes always get the damsel in distress in the end of your geek comics?"<p>

Benny paused...

And Sarah grinned.

"Y-yes, b-but..." He stuttered out making Sarah laugh aloud.

"Oh, poor confused Benny" Sarah retorted as she walked away.

...

"Hey, Benny" Ethan greeted his friend when he spotted him by his locker.

"H-hey..." The boy mumbled making Ethan a bit confused.

"Something wrong?" He asked still curious.

"Umm...actually I have to ask you s-something..."

"What?" Ethan inquired with his usual cute face.

Benny sighed and then inhaled and then sighed once again.

"Do you-?"

"Hello, my mortal peeps" Rory greeted with a wide smile making Benny grumble a little. "So, what you two doing tonight?"

"Well, 'me' and Ethan were going to watch a science fiction marathon tonight" Benny answered a bit annoyed.

"So cool" Rory said back with his big puppy dog eyes. "Mind if I join?"

"Actually-" Benny began saying but was cut off.

"Sure" Ethan answered with a smile.

"Awesome" Rory said as he locked eyes with Benny's best friend. Benny switched his attention between them and then interrupted their eye contact with himself.

"Let's get going, buddy" Benny proclaimed as he dragged the other boy away.

"Well, see you later peeps" Rory said with a farewell.

...

That night Ethan was sitting in between the two boys who were, whether or not Rory knew, fighting for the shorter boy's attention.

"This movie is riveting" Rory stated as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"It sure is" Ethan agreed as he glanced at Rory.

Rory looked at Ethan curiously and couldn't help but remembering what almost happened the other day...

'It had been so intoxicating' He thought as he continued staring.

Benny grumbled silently and then tossed a bunch of popcorn at the blond vampire.

Rory snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Benny.

"Sorry" Benny said with a calm expression. "I missed my mouth".

Now Rory didn't know why but his gut churned when Benny gave Ethan a smile. It reminded him of that time when Erica had tried to steal his blood desert...it has to do with territorial issues, but what's so territorial about that smile...?

Ethan yawned and began closing his eyes, or rather it seemed as if he was twitching and trying to over power sleep, but in the end he lost and fell asleep on Benny's shoulder.

Rory felt his gut churn again and began feeling his fangs fighting to break free.

Benny glanced at the sleeping Ethan and smiled which made Rory suddenly hiss his teeth at the boy. Ethan immediately woke up from the noise and looked about on alert.

"Sorry" Rory muttered with a yawn. "The movie scared me..."

Ethan nodded at that and then sat back on the couch to try and rest his eyes, but Benny was out right glaring at Rory who was now happily watching the film.

...

"So, I heard you tried to rape Ethan" Benny said after a moment of silence.

Rory curiously glanced at the kid with a confusing expression.

"Oh, that" He said after he realized what the other was getting at.

"Yeah, that" Benny said back a bit darkly.

"Was an accident" Rory proclaimed as he glanced at Ethan who was, which didn't go un-noted by the both of them, sleeping rather cutely.

"Yeah, because friends always try to bite each other and suck their blood by accident" Benny retorted making Rory glare a bit.

"I didn't bite him" Rory defended as he set his attention back to the television screen.

"I didn't bite him" Benny mimicked silently before giving up on his so not jealous rage.

...

The next morning, both Benny and Rory were snuggled onto their own side of Ethan.

Said boy woke up to quite a shock, I mean it's not everyday that you find your two best friends snuggling you like your life depends on their hold.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I found it rather amusing to write.**

**Please review and let me know how I did.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back...and with more (light) slash...but it may just feature a bit of Ethan and Sarah with Ethan and Rory and Benny of course.**

**Oh, and this takes place on the same night as the episode **"**Three Geeks and a Demon**". **So if you have not seen it then this story will be a bit confusing.**

**And enjoy...**

**(While I enjoy a tasty taco with hot sauce)  
><strong>

...

Ethan sighed as his parents finally retired to their room.

Tonight had been very tiring indeed...

The boy looked about the living room and found Benny and Sarah conversing over who would get to choose a movie for the rest of the evening.

The cable was still out, thanks to Rory...

As the boy thought back to the blond he realized that said blond wasn't in sight.

Where did he go...?

It's not like him to leave his home this early...

Ethan tried asking Benny of the others whereabouts but the other was still arguing to the beloved babysitter.

...

Ethan headed into the upstairs hall and found his room door opened.

"Rory?" he called out unsure making the boy suddenly jump up onto the ceiling.

"Never sneak up on a vampire" The blond hissed with an embarassed face.

Ethan just chuckled and looked about the room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Oh, umm..." The vampire began saying with a stutter. "I was just fixing your things back to normal"

"Why...?" Ethan asked curiously, I mean he wasn't ungrateful because well, Rory did fix his room very nicely. (It was just now, that he noticed).

"Because the whole possession thing, w-was kinda my fault" The other explained.

Ethan just grinned at that but felt his eyes landing on Rory's cell phone which now lay on the floor.

"Oh, you dropped this-" Ethan exclaimed as he knelt to pick up the electronic, but Rory had snatched it away quickly.

"Thanks" The boy said as he held it.

"Err, something wrong?" Ethan inquired as he made that face with his quivered eyebrows.

"No" Rory answered quickly.

"Really? 'Cause it seems like something is" The boy declared.

Rory just nodded a 'no' and tried to walk out of the room, but Ethan quickly (And clumsily) snatched the phone away before the vampire could react.

"Give that back" Rory pleaded as Ethan looked at the phones context.

The vampire quickly pinned Ethan down and tried to take the cell back with force.

"I'm much stronger than you" The blond declared as he held the other down. Ethan squirmed and then handed the phone over reluctantly.

"Thanks" Rory then said as he pocketed the cell.

He got back to his feet and headed to the door, while Ethan sat on the floor.

"So, why were you looking at my baby picture again?" Ethan asked in a muffled whisper, but Rory had caught it. The boy froze and then looked at Ethan.

"What?"

"The phone. You still have that picture that Sarah sent you" Ethan answered.

"Oh, well, I haven't got around to erasing it"

"But, you were just looking at it since it was displayed on the screen" Ethan said back as he stood. Rory nodded and then looked at the window that sat on the other wall.

'I could just fly...and leave...' He thought but then threw that thought out of his head.

"Okay, so I kept it" He said nonchalant. "Big whoop. It's cute and funny, and hysterical"

Ethan froze on that comment...

'Did...he say...c-cute?'

Rory turned to look at Ethan who now stood with a light blush.

"D-did-?" Ethan was about to ask before Benny rushed into the room quickly followed by a hiss.

"Your babysitter is trying to kill me!" The boy shouted as he hid in the closet.

"No use hiding Benny, we all know your in there" Sarah declared as she tried to pry the door open.

When it wouldn't budge she stopped her antics and exclaimed a sigh and glanced at the other two boys.

"Hey" She greeted with a normal smile.

"Why are you after Benny?" Ethan asked with a small grin.

"Oh, hes just being an immoral idiot again" The girl stated as said boy began taunting her through the door.

"All I said was that she only wanted to watch that chick flick so she could k-noodle with you, Ethan" Benny explained from behind the door.

Sarah quickly slammed her fist on the door which caused the other to squeal in fright.

"The only thing that is going to k-noodle around here is your face with this door" Sarah exclaimed.

"Shh, my parents are sleeping" Ethan said in a whisper.

Rory nodded to that and than crept out of the room as the closet door opened.

He walked in the hall and was on the stairs when he once again opened up that picture that he had tried to hide, it wasn't weird to think that this picture was adorable, right...?

'Not in the least' The boy said in his head as he heard Benny erupt another squeal that was trying to be muffled by Sarah.

"Shh" Ethan exclaimed as a crash escaped into the night.

"Not my limited edition action figures" The boy moaned out into the night.

...

Later that night, after all of the commotion, the party of four decided to watch some horror flick that Ethan's parents had owned.

"This is supposed to be one of the scariest movies of all time?" Benny asked rather dully as he kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yeah, my folks said it scared them to death" Ethan answered as Sarah watched the screen, also showing signs of boredom.

"Look guys" Rory said from a top the stairs. "I'm being possessed" The boy then mimicked the upside down crawl that the movie had portrayed on the stairs which made the other three burst out in giggles.

"I guess it's kinda creepy" Sarah then said with a false note making the others roll their eyes.

"My grandma sun bathing is scarier than this" Benny retorted with a shudder.

After much more comments to the film the four decided to turn it off.

"Well, I should get going" Sarah declared as she stood up.

"You know" Ethan then said as he cleared his throat with an embarassed look. "Y-you...you could always just stay over"

"Err, no thank you" The girl said with a strange look. "I think this night has gone on long enough" She said with a smile. "Besides I have no idea what happens here after lights out...".

And with that she left...

"What do you think she meant by that...?" Ethan had asked when the trio retired to his bedroom.

"Who knows" Benny answered before he settled his eyes on the computer screen.

"Ooh" The boy shrieked in glee. "Let's make faces on a live chat"

"Yeah" Rory chimed in with a full blown out grin followed by Ethan's own.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed it. You know, I honestly think the characters are well grasped in this one. Please review and yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and this little one-shot was created because of the way Rory was looking at his phone, (Ethan's baby pic), during the backyard scene.**

**Man, the seasons finale is tonight...I'm sad... (I'm not crying! I just have something in my eyes...seriously I think I spilled some hot sauce in it...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back for another one-shot. So many suggestions on pairings but I chose the majority which was Ethan x Benny.**

**This little story is set on the night of Re-vamped.**

**At the end, as Ethan is resting...**

**Enjoy.**

**...**

Ethan sighed again as he looked about the room.

This whole night hadn't gone according to plan, no, it changed so many aspects of their lives...especially Sarahs...

'Why did I have to get bitten?' He thought as he tried to shake off the sleepiness in his system.

"Why...? Because of me Sarah is a vampire...it's all my fault...she's lost her life now..." He muttered into the darkness.

"Hey Buddy" A voice greeted out of no where nearly startling the crap out of him.

Ethan looked about in the darkness but couldn't identify anything.

"Benny-?" He called out even though he recognized his best friend's voice.

"Yeah?" The other asked still hiding in the dark room.

"Where are you? What time is it? Are my parents-?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, Ethan" Benny retorted probably grinning. "I'm right here, it's like two in the morning, and your parents are asleep. Grandma reassured them that you were fine"

"...so, why are you here?" The drowsy boy then asked, even though he didn't know where exactly his friend was.

"Umm...Grandma told me to look after you"

***Flashback***

**"Come on let's get home" Benny's grandma said as she gathered her things. "He just needs to rest" She reassured Ethan's parents after explaining a false account of a stairs incident at the dance.**

**"Err, maybe I should stay here" Benny had said when his grandma had already began dragging him half way out the door. She had been on his case because he wouldn't let Ethan be.**

**"I already told you that he'll be fine" His grandma said giving her grandson a look. Benny just shrugged shyly and looked at Ethan's parents.**

**"May I stay?" He asked with a kind smile. "To you know, make sure hes alright over night..."**

**"Of course" Ethan's mother said with a smile of gratitude. "Ethan is so lucky to have such a caring 'friend'.**

**Benny instantly flushed at that and looked back at his grandmother.**

**"Fine. Do what you like, but don't do anything rash and make sure no heart racing activities for Ethan, we can't have him overly excited in his condition" The woman said giving Benny a look of, 'I know everything', before heading off.  
><strong>

**Benny didn't exactly know what she had meant by that, so he was fairly certain Ethan's parents wouldn't understand either.**

**"Do you have any idea what she was talking about-?" Ethan's father asked only earning a shrug from Benny. The man looked to his wife but the woman only giggled a bit and turned into the house with a exasperated sigh.**

**"Men" She muttered under her breath.**

**...**

"Huh" Ethan said back as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Oh, umm...I just kind of expected her to force you to leave, I mean earlier she was getting pretty annoyed because you were hanging about"

"...I guess she wanted someone to make sure you were fine" Benny said back a bit nervously.

Ethan moved in his bed which instantly made Benny grasp his arm in the dark.

"What are you doing?" The taller one of the two asked with a raised tone.

"Turning on the lights" The other answered.

"No" Benny blurted out making Ethan sit back.  
>"Why not?"<p>

"You need to rest, just lay back down"

"Then, you turn them on" Ethan shot back.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Benny paused and thought hard but no logical reason would come to his mind so in that moment of hesitation Ethan had sat up and turned on the light, illuminating the room.

Ethan turned to look at Benny and found himself surprised.

Benny's eyes were puffy red and he had signs of tears on his cheeks, upon the tear stain cheeks was now a deep blush.

Benny instantly looked away as Ethan felt something pull within his gut.

'That face Benny made...' He thought to himself as his gut pulled once again, 'was...cu-'

"Turn off the light" Benny demanded as he kept trying to hide his face. But Ethan sat still and touched Benny's head, who by now was sitting on the floor on the side of his bed.

"Why were you crying?" He asked as he placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"I wasn't, I just had something...in my eye" The other out right lied.  
>"Benny" Ethan called out in a worried tone. "Why were you crying...?"<p>

"I wasn't" The other lied once again.

"Yes, you were and I want to know why" Ethan shot back.

"I wasn't" The other shot back as his voice cracked a bit.

"Benny-"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Tell me!"

"I wasn't-"

"Stop lying and tell me why you were-"

"It was because of you" Benny suddenly blurted out before digging his face into his knees. "...I was crying because of you..."

"But why?" Ethan asked a bit shocked and embarrassed.

'Why would Benny cry for me...?'

"Your grandma said I was going to be fine"

"...I know" Benny muttered with a sob. "But watching you like...this made me realize that I could have lost my best friend..."

Ethan felt his cheeks heat up a bit as Benny looked up and rest his head on his mattress.

"I could have lost you Ethan" Benny stated as he patted said boy's hair.

And just then Ethan heard that thought wander into his mind. 'His face...looks so...cut-'

"And that would have...been so..." Benny paused in the middle of his sentence and felt himself lost, he had no idea on how to describe what he would've felt. It was just so hurtful and sad...and horrible...

"Terrible" He then said feeling as if that word came pretty close to what he wanted to say.

The boy patted Ethan's hair more as he broke out into a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that then...?" Ethan asked after several more seconds and pats.

"...you know me Ethan, I don't like showing...this kind of stuff...in fact you're the only one who ever sees me like this..."

Ethan smiled a bit at that and couldn't help noting that what he had just said meant this was like his own part of Benny that no one outside of him got to experience...if he wasn't wrong then that in fact made him feel quite...special.

"I like when you show it though" Ethan said back not really knowing he was going to say it at all.

Benny gave him a curious glance but smirked again.

"Oh, and whys that?"

"I don't know" Ethan answered truthfully. "It just...makes me realize that you might actually trust me more to see it than others..."

Ethan's cheeks burned up as Benny giggled a bit.

"You're sometimes too cute for your own good" Benny muttered before he could stop himself.

"What?" Ethan asked when he had snapped out of his mind.

"Huh?" Benny asked back just as dumb struck.

"You said something?" The boy asked earning a disagreeing nod.

"No" Benny lied as his cheeks flushed once again.

The conversation had pretty much drowned on until they decided to get to bed, it turned out that Benny had been sleeping on the cold hard floor this whole time, on account that Ethan was the only one who knew where the spare blankets were.

Seeing as he didn't want his friend to sleep uncomfortably Ethan offered him half off his bed.

Benny had first refused but Ethan and dragged him forcefully before nodding off into a deep sleep.

Now,

Benny laid full awake in the comfort of Ethan's bed, quite noted on that fact that said boy, Ethan, was using him as his pillow.

It wasn't the thought of the position that made him uncomfortable, no, what made him uncomfortable was the fact that he was in fact comfortable. Yes, he was quite comfortable with Ethan resting his head on his chest, he was quite comfortable with said boy wrapping his arms around him, and he was extremely comfortable enough to kiss Ethan's forehead with a small smile.

"...you...don't know how much you mean to me..." Benny muttered as he closed his eyes to give in to the sleep that was finally trying to consume him.

"...Benny..." The other mumbled in his sleep as he tried to bury his head further into the other.

Yeah, this was okay...I mean sure this strayed from normal but hey, maybe they're just indeed that close.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed but if you wish for more than enjoy this small scene from somewhere out of my mind. (Don't ask about where this its in time because I have no freakin clue).**

"You still listen to this?" Benny asked with a face as he grabbed one of the ear phones from his best friend, Ethan.

"Yeah" The other said casually as he pulled away slightly embarrassed. "I like it"

"But dude, it's Ke$ha, and it's an old chick song"

"It's not that old" Ethan retorted.

"But it's still a chick song" Benny said back with a grin.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him and continued to listen to it.

For an unknown reason Benny kept one of the headphone buds and listened to the song.

'Whats so great about it...' He wondered.

**_"What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time."_**

"It's okay...I guess..." Benny mumbled to Ethan who smiled a bit at him.**_  
><em>**

**_ "I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind."_**

Benny kept staring at Ethan who mouthed the lyrics softly, strangely enough his lips were like hypnotizing to him.**_  
><em>**

**_ "Because your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love."_**

Now this may be strange but during the song all Benny could think about were all the good times he had with Ethan, everything, even up to the vampire slayings and possessed animal attacks.**_  
><em>**

**_ "I said your love your love your love is my drug, your love your love your love-"_**

The music was cut off when the Ethan exited his player suddenly.

"So, is my love your drug?" Benny heard him ask making his cheeks burn quickly.

"What!" Benny asked out in surprise and shock.

"I just said if you wanted to stay over" Ethan said with a furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh..." Benny mumbled back as he blushed even more.

'This is why Ke$ha songs are bad...' He thought bitterly.

...

**And there you go, so, umm...I guess this is goodbye, but not forever, no, not forever...**

**I promise to be back, but until then you're the man of the house, okay? So, make sure your mom doesn't become a cheating whore and that your sister is fed regularly, you know how mommy forgets when shes wasted.**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, didn't proof read that much.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

**With more tales of Sweeney Todd!**

***Crowd looks at me confused***

***I look around and notice the My Babysitter's A Vampire decor***

**I mean,**

**I'm back for more MBSAV slash!  
><strong>

**Oh, and this one-shot is really slashy, seriously (I have to bump up the rating now), and it's the best kind of slash because it features multiple pairings.**

**Hoorah!**

**Oh, and I would like to share one of my videos on my alternate youtube account, it's called 'Ethan's love is Benny's Drug', I just know you'll like it. So please check it out whenever you wish to.  
><strong>

**But without further ado,**

**...**

**(BTW, this takes place sometime before the 1st season finale)**

**...  
><strong>

It was a Friday night when Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Rory suddenly appeared into Ethan's home catching both his parents off guard.

"I thought you were going to the movies?" His mom inquired when she had entered her living room with a bowl of fresh popcorn, and of course all the teenage boys helped themselves to it.

"We were" Ethan began explaining with a mouth full of his stolen treat. "But the movie was canceled because of some stupid projector malfunction.

"So we just decided to kick it here" Benny added with a smile as he threw himself on the all so familiar couch.

"Oh, but me and your father are watching a movie down here" Ethan's mom explained to the boy who only nodded.

"Which one?"

"It's an adult film" The woman answered as she looked at the young adults, leaving aside Sarah of course.

"What is it called?" Ethan asked as he sat down by Benny.

"Two tales of love" His mother answered reluctantly.

"Oh, is it that one with Kasey Marx?" Sarah asked earning a grin quickly from the woman.

"You heard of it?"

"My mom says it's a great movie, just not for immature viewers" As Sarah said immature she had casually glanced at the three boys on the couch.

"Hey, I'm mature" Benny defended with a grin.

"Yeah" The other two also added.

"If this is an adult film then I'm mature enough to handle it, besides it's just a love story" Benny retorted.

"So what if there's sexual content, I've seen some of it before mom" Ethan than said.

"Ah, yes. But this film isn't like those other films..." His mom explained totally confusing them to a point that they felt like they had just been drained in the head by space aliens.

"It's not a heterosexual film, son" Ethan's dad explained as he looked at him still confused.

"I don't follow-" Ethan said making Sarah shrug in annoyance.

"It's a same sex love story" Sarah stated and yet the boys were still as clueless as ever.

"Sweetie" Ethan's mom said trying to make him understand. "It's two love stories about a girl and a girl and a boy and a boy"

"Oh, so it's two stories about a guy falling for a girl" Rory then said obviously still confused.

"No" Sarah shouted. "They're both gay couples, hence girl and girl and boy and boy".

The three boys looked at her bewildered until Ethan turned to his parents.

"Why would you watch that?" He asked only earning smiles.

"Like I said you are just a bit too immature, sweetie" His mom said as she started the film.

Ethan was appalled by the idea of watching this film but Sarah was clearly going to view it. She was mature enough...and Ethan had to be as mature as her, he had to show her that he wasn't just some kid...he could handle this.

Since Ethan was determined to watch this then the other two, being Benny and Rory, sulked it up and watched the film as well.

'Besides' Thought Benny. 'It might be hot to see two girls getting it on'.

...

Halfway through the film, the teenagers found out exactly how long this movie was.

It's been going on for about an hour and a half and it still had another hour and a half to go.

'This is so boring' Benny thought as he yawned. 'None of these girls are hot'

'This is...weird' Ethan thought as the screen began displaying the affectionate scene between two boys, who were supposedly in love, but it just seemed like they wanted to get into each others pants.

'This is not even interesting. How could my mom compare this to Dusk?' Sarah thought as she pulled the pillow closer to her chest.

'There should be zombies in this film' Rory chimed in within his head. 'Yeah, zombies...or even space aliens!'

All the viewers, outside the old couple of course, wanted to do anything as long as it took them away from this movie, but none of them were willing to leave because that would just prove how immature you were. Even Sarah felt that if she decided to go home then the others, especially Benny, wouldn't let her live it down.

'Ha, I'm more mature then you' Benny would say until the day she lied in her casket.

...

All four teens felt their mind haze as their eyes began getting heavier and heavier.

'So bored...' All of them thought in union before they all fell asleep one by one...

(Okay, just to clarify this, do the vampires in this show sleep? I really have no clue, but for now I will say that they do...just because I want to, but I'm pretty sure they do, right?).

...

Rory woke up in an unknown room, yet it felt strangely comforting.

He goggled a bit and then sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked unsure as he looked at the room.

The room had at first looked unfamiliar but when the boy had glanced down and looked back up it had changed into Ethan's bedroom.

"I must have fallen asleep" He said to no one in particular.

"I'll say" A voice stated making him jump. The boy quickly whipped around and found Ethan entering from a door that sat on the side of the bed.

Strange, Rory never recalled a door being there.

"What time is it?" The blond asked as he looked at his watch but surprisingly he couldn't see it.

"Strange..." He then mumbled.

"What is?" Ethan asked as he stepped forward.

"I can't...see my watch" The other answered. "But I probably should be getting home"

"Awe, you're leaving so soon?" Ethan whined as he took a hold of his arm.

Rory gave his friend a curiously glance but shrugged it off.

"I have to get home before my parents notice I'm gone, man, if they find out I never came home then I'll be dead...or as close as dead as a vampire can be"

Ethan suddenly chuckled at that in glee and pulled on Rory's arm once more.

"You're so funny" He said with a giggles making Rory feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I should really go" He stated as he pulled Ethan's arm away gently. "I'll see you later"

"Or you can see me now" The other said pulling him back to him. Rory gasped and felt lips on his neck which made him fly back in shock.

He smacked into the ceiling and fell to the floor with a thud.

"W-what are you doing!" Rory asked with a deep blush.

"What I always wanted to do" Ethan said as he pounced forward onto him. "I want you, Rory, so much..."

Ethan kissed Rory's neck again and to his surprise he couldn't pull back.

"S-stop, Ethan" Rory moaned out as he tried to shove the other away, but he couldn't, his vampire strength wasn't working.

"I love you, Rory" Ethan stated as his hand dug into the others pants.

"S-stop" Rory panted as the other took hold of his member.

"You don't want me to stop though, do you?" The other asked with a grin.

Rory's eyes then opened and he looked at the other as his heart swelled. Yes, he couldn't deny it...he loved this, it felt...it felt so good.

Ethan smirked and then kissed Rory's bare chest.

'Where did my shirt go?' Rory wondered before he felt a hot build up within him.

"Let's have our own Dusk romance" Ethan said as his mouth went lower and lower on Rory's chest.

His lips felt so soft as it trailed down to his pants, and then he felt his friend's fingers unbutton said pants.

"Ethan" Rory moaned out as a hot mouth wrapped around his manhood, something that he always believed would be touched only by a girl.

In fantasies it had been Erica, but now it was Ethan, and it being Ethan made it feel even twice as good.

As the build up within grew more intense he felt his whole body shudder, he was about to...about to...

"Agh!" Rory screamed as he suddenly jolted forward, he sat up with a wild look in his eyes and realized he was in the living room of Ethan's home once again.

...

Benny wandered in the school hallways and found himself, to his surprise, completely alone.

"Hello?" The boy called out earning nothing but silence in return.

'Where the heck is everyone?' He wondered as a giggle made his ears perk up. The boy turned and then noticed the girls' bathroom door sway.

'I need answers...and there's no one else except whoever went in their...so I have no other choice, right?' He thought to himself as he grinned.

"Hello?" He called out after several knocks on the door.

Nothing...

Benny looked in the stalls but still found no one.

"Strange" He muttered to himself as he exited the bathroom.

"Hey gorgeous" A familiar voice greeted making him jump around.

"Umm...hey Rory" He said back a bit taken back.

'Did he just call me gorgeous...?'

"I knew you would be back, my love" The blond boy said as he pushed forward to hug him.

"Dude, what are you doing!" Benny asked as he pushed the other away.

"Don't be like that Betty" Rory said making Benny even more confused.

"B-Betty?"

"My angel has once again returned" Rory stated before leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh, no you don't" Benny shouted as he maneuvered around.

"Oh, you want to play rough?" The blond asked as he whisked out his fangs.

Benny then ran back into the girl's restroom and caught his reflection in the mirror. His reflection wore his familiar cheerleader attire and wig that he worn during that whole evil cheerleader fiasco.

"Come out ,angel" Rory greeted as he appeared in front of him, Benny hadn't even noticed him because of the lack of the reflection.

The boy hissed his fangs at him and shoved Benny to the floor with his super enhanced strength.

"Rory, it's me" Benny shouted as he pulled off his wig with a shutter. "It's me, Benny"

"I know" Rory stated as he grinned.

Benny's eyes grew wide as he looked up into Rory's eyes, the boy was now straddling his hips.

"Y-you do?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah" Rory answered with a chuckle. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want to sink my teeth in you"

Benny shivered as he felt Rory's tongue wrap around his ear.

"You're so sexy" He stated as he licked up his neck. "I want you in every way possible".

Benny felt his face lean on the cold floor as the other removed his clothing in a swift motion.

'I don't like this, I don't like this' Benny kept repeating in his mind as Rory's tongue mapped out every inch of his body.

"Ugh, Rory" He moaned to his utter disappointment.

"Yeah?" The boy asked back as he sucked on his hardening length.

"S-stop..."

"Stop what?" He asked back as he grind his own body onto his.

"Uh" He moaned again making the vampire chuckle.

"I want to fuck you" Rory whispered into his ear making his cheeks burn. "I want to be in your sexy body...and then I want my teeth in you as well"

"Benny felt an unfamiliar pressure build within in his rear as his eyes shot open in surprise.

"R-Rory stop!" He screamed as a pleasure overwhelmed his whole body, but then he felt nothing and then he awoke to another shout in the living room, actually it was more like several shouts.

...

Ethan found himself in a pool.

It was unfamiliar to him but he didn't care because he was loving how the water lapped around him. In the pool were several other people but the only one that caught his eye was someone who was standing before him blocking out the sun. This figure was only wearing black swim trunks so Ethan was able to see water sliding off a nice muscled smooth chest.

'Strange...how I only noticed that' Ethan thought to himself as he glanced at the figure again.

"Hey" It greeted with a voice that sounded familiar and yet Ethan couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hey" He said back as he moved closer to the pools edge.

"Need a hand?" The figure than asked as it reached out to him.

Ethan took it with a grin and found himself pulled up without any trouble at all, but he wasn't thinking about that now, no, he was to wrapped up in the moment on this body that was now holding him close.

The smell of this mysterious person intoxicated him as he leaned against his chest with a deep sigh.

"I got you Ethan" The voice stated making his eyes open up in shock. The boy instantly pulled back to realize that the studly person he had been drooling over was in fact Benny.

"B-Benny?" He stuttered out as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Hi" The taller boy greeted with an award winning smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked back.

"I came to see you" The other answered as if it had been totally obvious.

Ethan blushed more at that and realized that his friend's eyes were clearly looking at every inch of his visible skin, which was a lot since he was currently only wearing red swim trunks.

"Oh..." Was all he said back as a response.

"Come on" Benny suddenly said as he pulled him by the arm.

"W-where are we going?" Ethan asked nearly stumbling over.

"To the lockers" The other answered with another grin. "We need to get change for our date"

"D-date?" Ethan screamed out with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Benny answered still grinning. "You didn't think that I had come all this way just to see your sexy body in a swimsuit, did you?"

Ethan didn't know what to say to that so he just blushed and grinned back.

'This must be a joke' He thought to himself. 'Yeah, just a joke...'

The locker room was empty when the two entered, which made Ethan even more nervous...Benny kept touching him and even though he didn't mind it, it was still awkward.

"You're so slow" Benny proclaimed as he slammed him into a locker.

Ethan muffled and then felt Benny running a towel over his hair.

"You'll be dry in no time" His friend stated as he ran the cloth over his chest.

Ethan instantly gripped the towel when his friend had threatened to go lower.

"I think I can handle it" Ethan said with a blush.

Benny looked at him curiously and then began untying Ethan's swimming shorts.

"W-what are you doing!" Ethan shouted out as he tried to pull away.

"I'm helping you" The other answered with a grin.

"W-well stop!" He shouted back making the other chuckle."

"But I don't want to" Benny proclaimed when he shoved him up against the wall.

Ethan's feet rose off the floor as the other pinned him on the wall while attacking his neck with his mouth.

"Ah, Benny" Ethan proclaimed as the other sucked on his skin roughly.

"Yeah?" The other asked as his hands undid his shorts.

"W-what are you-?"

"I'm helping you" Was all he said before his shorts were tossed on the floor.

Ethan blushed wildly as he watched Benny undo his own shorts, this was wrong, he knew that, but his stomach was telling him otherwise.

"God, I love you" Benny stated as he pinned Ethan back on the wall. "I love you so much, Ethan"

Ethan gasped and felt Benny's hard on pressed between his legs.

"Can I have you?" Benny asked as his face burned liked it was on fire.

'This isn't right...' Ethan thought as he felt himself nod.

"Y-yes" He squealed when he felt an intrusion well up within him.

Benny trusted upwards into Ethan making the boy shudder in both pain and ecstasy.

"I love you" Benny repeated as a moan escaped Ethan.

Ethan felt his heart clench as he took Benny's face and kissed him on the lips on his own accord.

"I love-"

And then he awoke with a loud squeal erupting from his lips.

...

Sarah awoke in her room with a raging confusing aura around her.

'How did I get here?' She thought as she looked around her room.

She couldn't recall anything from the night before but she simply shrugged that off and looked around.

'This place is a bit of a mess' She thought to herself as she eyed the papers on the floor and the mirror.

"No point in that is there?" She asked herself as she picked up the reflective glass. She expected to see nothing but to her surprise her reflection greeted her.

Sarah instantly yelped and jumped back in surprise.

'How is this possible?' She wondered as she looked within the mirror again.

'How...?'

Her phone suddenly rang which caught her off guard.

'I don't remember getting that ring tone'

The girl picked up the phone and sighed when she recognized Ethan's voice.

"Hey" The boy greeted making her smile a bit.

Ethan's voice always calms her down...

"What's up?" The girl asked as she kept eying her reflection.

"Just wanted to know if the cure worked" Ethan answered making the girl confused.

"The cure?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one Benny's grandma made you last night, don't you remember?"

"Honestly no" She answered with a smile. "But it must have worked"

"Great...oh, Benny wants to go play soccer now, got to go"

The girl said bye to her friend and then cheered with squeals. It never occurred to her that those geeks even played soccer...

"Someone seems happy" A voice stated making her jump around.

"Oh, hi...Erica" She greeted her friend as her face faltered a bit. "How did you-?"

"So, you're cured then?" The girl asked a bit hurt. "You no longer want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do" Sarah answered back with a plea. "I just didn't want to be a vampire".

"But I wanted us to be friends forever" Erica stated with a small smile. "I wanted an us...not just me"

"I" Sarah corrected as the blond girl sank onto her bed.

"This isn't about us" Sarah stated with a shrug.

"Of course not" Erica shot back. "It was about you, but you never did reckon that maybe I would be affected by this, did you?"

Sarah stood still and found no words coming from her...

'I didn't...' She thought to herself.

"Of course not" Erica answered for her. "But you will...because I won't live without you" She hissed as she leaped at her with her fangs.

Sarah instantly tried to get away but her human reflexes weren't as good as her vampire ones.

"You will be mine for all eternity" Erica said as she kissed Sarah full on the lips.

Sarah didn't know what to do, in fact, that had completely caused her to shut down.

"Don't act so surprised" The girl said with a chuckle. "I'm known to go both ways".

Sarah felt Erica's tongue roam over her neck as her fangs grazed over her skin.

"I never wanted any man like I've wanted you before" She said as she kissed Sarah once again. "And with my help we can be together forever".

Sarah felt pain rush into her body as the venom was released into her veins...

But she also felt the lust that was illuminating from Erica, she crazed her, she wanted her, and just maybe...just maybe she would actually have her.

"S-stop, Erica..." Sarah mumbled out as the poison wrapped around her conscious.

She felt the tongue that was dancing on her stomach but she couldn't see a thing...

"It's time fore me to have fun with super nanny" The blond proclaimed as her lips sucked on the everything she could possibly find.

"S-stop..." Sarah mumbled again before she felt a sensation erupt from her heart. It was time, it was now the final outbreak of the venom taking it's course.

Her body burned as she screamed out from the lust and pain that dwelled within her, and that scream was the same one that suddenly ripped from her vocal chords making her wake up to the the real world.

...

Ethan's parents were watching the film in peaceful silence when suddenly all four teens screamed in their own pitch of tune.

Sarah's had sounded like pain,

Ethan's was a more of a squeal,

Benny's was illuminating shock,

And Rory's was a mixture of the three.

All four of them instantly panted as the two adults gave them curious glances.

"I'm not watching this movie anymore" Ethan shouted with a blush as he ran away to his room

"Me neither" The other three shouted as they each ran out the door to their own houses.

Ethan's mother gave her husband a face but he simply shrugged and placed his arm around his wife.

They snuggled into each other as the two girls on the screen proclaimed to their parents that they were indeed meant for each other.

"Told you" Ethan's mom said after several seconds of quietness.

"Told me what, dear?"

"That they were too immature for this movie".

...

**And done.**

**Man, this was really long, huh? Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, I know I did because of all the different pairings. Plus the situation was fun because I could write anything I wished because it was a dream. Oh, and I was wondering, because of someone, *Cough* *Cough* *My friend*, said that I was possibly writing the characters out of their normal characteristics, and well I want to know if that's true. If I am then I'll probably continue like that because it's just my writing, but I would still like to know.**

**So please tell me what you think. Oh, and don't forget to say which pair you want for the next chapter, the most voted wins!**

**Once again, sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**And...**

**- Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm like really bored so I want to type. And so far the review winner pairing is Benny and Ethan. So here's a one-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

...

"It's a lust potion" Benny's grandma declared as she held a small glass vile.

"A lust potion?" Benny asked a bit taken back.

"Yeah, it's way more easier to use than that love potion you made, this one is for that little kick you need in a relationship" She said with a wink.

Benny made a face which made his grandma look at him oddly.

"What, you think your grandma didn't like to have fun?"

Ethan laughed at that as his friend grew embarrassed.

"I made it years ago to you know, win over your grandpa, but I didn't need it" She stated as she put it away on her 'Do not touch or else' shelf.

"Eww" Benny complained as his grandma smiled.

"now, don't go touching that " She said pointing a finger at her grandson. "You know what happened last time"

"Yeah, I know" Benny retorted as she left to go something. "Don't forget to lock up all the doors before going to bed" She said on her way out of the home.

...

When Benny had made sure she had gone he took the vile and replaced it with a similar case with the contents of kool-aid.

"She'll never know" He said to Ethan as they headed up to his room.

"I really think you shouldn't mess with that stuff anymore" Ethan complained as Benny rolled his eyes.

"You heard what she said, it's more reliable then that love potion, so, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

...

At school, the two friends stood by Ethan's locker as Benny babbled on and on.

"So, I read in my spell book that you have to release the fragrance into a room where only you and your babe are in, then it works it's magic instantly."

"So this girl is just gonna want to-?"

"Have all of Benny" Benny cut in with a devious smirk. "And if it works then I'll make another one for you to use on Sarah".

Ethan smiled at that but then felt himself stuck on a thought.

"But...don't you like want someone who actually likes you for you, not a spell?" Ethan asked making Benny give him a curious look that had him staring into his friends eyes.

'...'

"I-"

"Hey dudes" Rory suddenly greeted as he appeared, which sort of broke the moment.

'N-not like it was a moment, or anything' Benny thought as his cheeks flushed a bit.

"So what you two up to today?" He asked with a huge grin.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked back.

"Well, I don't know, you two seem to like always get into something" Rory answered with a chuckle.

"Well. we're not" Benny said to Rory as he began heading to class.

Rory stood back with Ethan and peered at him.

"So were you two like having a moment or something?" Rory asked curiously making Ethan flush a bit.

"N-no" he answered as he too began heading off to class.

Rory watched the two and headed in the opposite direction.

'I wonder...what alien blood would taste like...' He thought to himself.

...

"I'm going to use it on Becca Winston" Benny declared as he pulled out the vile. The two of them were currently in the boys' bathroom.

"And how are you going to get her alone with you?" Ethan asked back as he washed his hands.

"Whoa, one step at a time Ethan"

"You have no clue, do you?" Ethan asked making Benny grin.

"Of course I-"

Ethan raised his eyebrow.

"Fine. I don't" Benny admitted. "I mean it's not that easy, if she was a boy then I could just follow her into the bathroom but-"

Benny suddenly became aware that in a way he had just followed Ethan into the restroom and something about that just irked him.

"Why don't you just try to catch her at the end of class before lunch" Ethan offered up as Benny set down the vile on the sink.

"Perfect" Benny chimed with a grin before doing something he hardly ever does which is hugging Ethan. Ethan felt a bit awkward in the hug but patted Benny's back, that seemed to wake him up because he pulled back.

"Oh, sorry man" He said with a blush. "You know just got caught up in the moment" Benny explained as he extended his arms awkwardly.

His arm smacked the vile suddenly which toppled it over, the liquid spilled out into the drain making Benny yelp in surprise and dread.

"No" he whined as he and Ethan peered into the sink. It wasn't until several microseconds that they smelled the sweet aroma.

"Smells pretty good" Ethan said as he sniffed more of it.

"Yeah...like pie" Benny said as his eyes narrowed. "But who cares about that!" He said as he shook Ethan. "I just lost my one chance to get with Becca"

"Just make a new vile" Ethan said before looking up at his friend.

"Can't, the ingredients for it are not easy to get and grandma will know somethings up if I ask her for them"

Ethan nodded and smelled another aroma sweep over inside him, what ever it was smelled pretty good.

Benny must have smelled it too because he started inhaling deeply.

"Do you smell that?" He asked inhaling again.

"Yeah" Ethan answered as he moved about to it's source.

"Man, that smells good" Benny muttered as he followed it until he bumped into Ethan.

They both looked at each other and inhaled simultaneously.

"It's you" They both said in union.

"No, that's definitely you" Ethan remarked.

"No, it's you" Benny said as he moved closer. He inhaled again and felt his body heat up with desire. "You smell so good, Ethan"

"You to" Ethan mumbled as he pushed himself up against Benny.

They looked at each other as a blush spread on their cheeks.

"W-we should go to class" Benny mumbled clearly embarassed.

"Yeah" Ethan agreed, but neither of them moved.

The smell of each other intoxicated them until Benny suddenly pushed forward and kissed Ethan on the lips. Instantly Ethan pushed forward as well as they tasted each other.

"God you taste so good" Benny commented as he pulled Ethan closer.

"Not as good as you" Ethan shot back as his hand slid beneath Benny's shirt.

Benny lips shot down to Ethan's neck as his heart continued to beat faster and faster.

"So hot" Ethan moaned as he pushed Benny into a stall.

Benny fell back onto the toilet as his best friend sat on his lap, not even for one second daring to pull apart from their kiss.

Ethan felt himself grinding Benny's lap which illuminated a moan from him.

"Ethan" The boy moaned as the friction kept continuing in a fast pace.

"S-stop" He begged but even he couldn't bring himself from pulling off his friend's shirt.

"Benny" Ethan moaned as he kept grinding faster and faster while he pulled off said boy's own shirt. He kissed the flesh that sat on his friend's shoulder as he continued to create friction.

"S-stop" Benny moaned again even though his hands were playing in Ethan's hair. "God...ugh, Ethan...ugh...Ethan"

Benny grabbed at Ethan's ass making him slam into his groin even faster.

"Benny" he moaned as sweat ran down his forehead.

"You're going to make me-" Benny tried to say,

"Me too" Ethan shouted, before they suddenly released themselves inside their pants.

The feeling of the orgasm made them both fall into each other with deep blushes.

Both felt like their heart beats had stopped for about a minute.

And when that feeling had zoned away like some kind of sickness all it left was two disturbed and embarassed boys.

"I-I'm sorry Benny" Ethan muttered as he suddenly jumped off his friend with a dark red face. He moved as far back as he could and slipped his shirt back on.

Benny had also jumped back but seeing it was a stall their still wasn't much room.

"T-this never happened!" He said with a stutter as he opened the stall, and it wasn't until then that Ethan saw the stain on his friend's pants. To his surprise his wasn't noticeable on account of that his were dark blue but Benny's lighter ones...

"Benny-"

"I know" Benny said back with a dark blush. "I'll just try to cover it" But even as he said it he knew everyone would notice it.

So Ethan, who didn't take it into the stall, grabbed his sweater and tied it around Benny's waist.

"There..." He said with a friendly smile and still another blush. "No one...should be able to see it now"

Benny looked down at himself and then looked at Ethan.

"T-thanks" He mumbled with a deep blush as well.

Ethan just nodded and opened the door to follow Benny to class.

This never happened, they agreed, nope, none of it, yet they both knew that it had, and it would always be real...and that feeling of that...time...never left them.

...

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't as slashy as you wanted it. I just don't think it's time to go all the way with them, outside that dream in that last one-shot, yet.**

**But I hoped you enjoyed it still.**

**Don't forget to vote for the next pairing though.**

**- Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Letting everyone know that I will post further chapters of this on my other story now that is under My Babysitter's A vampire category. It wouldn't let me change category so I will post on the other. My other story is now called just **

**'It's Normal, Right?'**

**Please review!**

**- Peace and Thanks.  
><strong>


End file.
